Unknown World
by kylewood5454678
Summary: You follow a marine and he then relizes the war is fighting is a Slaughter and not a war and read how he change the objective of the war into a way to of helping the people in the unknown wold and he gets the trust of the people and not view his country as a threat out to murder them. And watch his crazy life is fulled with beautiful women and crazy pranks and travels


**Chapter 1 Slaughter Gate**

Hi I am Rolland Stanley I am 5'11 I am white male with brown hair and don't care about fashion but my hobbies is wood burning and digital art and i am a us marine and my life change after the portal came in my church with my family and so this is my story.

It was about 9 O'clock and the sun was shining with no clouds around and the men were dressed with there suits and ladies with there dresses. As we drove down the road to the parking lot with me driving and my mother sitting in the front seat and my 2 younger brothers in the back seat. As we drove in to a slot to park, we then got out with the doors opening and closing the doors behind us. We started to walk towards the church.

"make sure you boys behave in there" as my mother said. I then slow down to match my younger brothers walking speed and whispered in there ears " hey guys listen if you behave i will buy a game or something, all right"

the younger boys smiled and nod in then crossed the street and walking up the marble stares to the big huge doors and then we pick a seat in the back of the church and as the priest started walking towards the stage and turning to face the audience and said "HOW IS EVERYONE TODAY!"

Everyone replied saying "GOOD!"

 **Fast forward in time**

9:30 "the time it all started"

As the priest started talking, a black with dark blue black hole looking thing showed up out of now where, and suck the priest in it and couple of other people and couple of furniture was flying towards it. people we pushing other people out of there way and people we getting stamp on with the panic going on.I then look at my family and acted quickly pulled my mother down and my younger brothers as we lay'ed down i said to them.

"listen up don't get up and don't run out. you will be knock down and be stamp to death" as I look to to my left i saw a little girl fall down and get stamp on by the panic and saw her die very slow'y. i closed my eyes and looked away.

and as the most people ran out i grappled my mother and my younger brothers and bulled out and pushed those huge doors out like they were made of butter. We then look at the police right outside with there guns drawn and pointed to us and they screamed out "GET OUT OF THE WAY"

we then ran towards them and the escorted us to are vehicle and we drove and turned on series XM and listen to fox new and they said.

"we have a unknown, I don't know what you would call it. Hold up something coming out of the church and they don't look human"

we then speed are way home and turned on the TV and saw the police getting slaughter but monsters and then roman looking soldiers ran out of the church with swords and spears and bow stabbing the police to death, then my phone rang and i look at the caller ID and saw it was my XO and i slide my finger to answer the call.

"listen I need you to the base RIGHT NOW ! and get your gear on we are going to war"

I then look at my mother with a sad blank expression and said to Her "I am going to War I have to leave" as I said that I drooped my phone and got my keys and drove off going way faster then the speed limit and weaving though traffic like a video game. As I reached the base I got out of my vehicle and ran towards the barracks and head to get my uniform and my equipment and went to the changing room to change into my combat fatigues and strapped on the rope to my weapon and headed towards where my platoon was and got in formation.

"listen up Marines, We are under attack by a unknown enemy force and as Marines are job is to protect this country from any enemy and protect this wonderful country. Your XO will give you the information you need. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR MARINES!" the general said.

All the Marines responded with a HO-RO

I then look at my towards my left and saw my XO running to us with papers in his hands and he finally reached us and said "all of you go to the briefing Room now"

Then I first sergeant said "Forward march" As we march to the briefing room I started thinking about what if not I don't make it home.

AS we reach the briefing room we sat down at the row with a battalion number and we listen to the person giving the briefing

"listen we do know one thing, inside this church is the entrance to the place were are enemy came from so you guys will attack by land with LAV support the 1st armored Division Will protect you guys with something heavy that is as strong as a tank but right now are F-22 are taking out there are support and are cobras are doing the same and giving ground support once the location is clear we then will select 5 or 6 platoons to explore and set up a FOB That concludes are briefing so good luck Marines and stay frosty Marines"

"All right guys get in you LAV Marines" are XO said. my platoon started to run towards are LAV and as the back opened up we ran straight in said and sat down and I looked towards the outside and watch the the big medal door close and it was dark with just a red light just giving enough light is see where we are stepping.

 **fast forward in time**

The LAVS arrived at the church and then the red light turned Green and the doors drooped and my platoon ran out and start taking the enemy forces out like nothing it was much of a fight but my like a slaughter then anything else but at this point I don't cause the Attack the wrong country and hopefully I don't Regret my decision is saying that and they are going to face the whole might of the devil dogs.

After the battle we then cover the church in masses guards and sended the remaining troops in the LAV in the church with the church taken down of couse. I was part of the Second wave in there. My XO showed up and said "YOU GUYS WELL BE MOVING IN TOMORROW" the first invasion force made it clear so we can start building a FOB over there"

"WOW the cleared it in just a hours. What enemy are we frighting XO"

"I don't know, you will have to find out when you go there Marine"

As the Marines started laughing and I smiled in excitement.

 **SORRY FOR BEING SHORT WAS TRIED**


End file.
